Heartbreak in the Ocean
by MissSparrow78
Summary: There is a new Davy Jones in the Caribbean.................
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Just after Jack has been rescued at world's end. Tia Dalma has died. 

(Will give Jack odd looks)  
Jack: She gave her life for mine. What's so odd about that? People are dying left and right around here aren't they.

(Elizabeth walks up to Jack) 

Elizabeth: About what I said before I left you on the Black Pearl, I didn't mean it at all. I'm so sorry. (She hugs him, Will sees this)

Will: Ahhh, so you really do love him don't you? 

Elizabeth: Will it's not like that at all. I mean it. (But her heart is saying otherwise)

Will: I saw you kiss him. 

(Elizabeth walks over to him and tries to hug him. Will shoves her away)

Will: You know what? I think that this marriage we were supposed to have, well I think you can just run along with that dirty pirate and leave me, because I don't love you the way I used to anymore.

(Jack stands there looking at them left and right, confused)

Elizabeth: Well if you don't love me, I guess there's nothing left I can say then except I'm sorry for getting you into this mess.

Barbossa: Sorry to interrupt but I'm guessing we need to make port.

Will: Yes we do. Make for Port Royal with all haste.

Jack: Ahhhhh, we need rum too.

Gibbs: Aye, rum too.

Barbossa: Alright' then, Port Royal tis.

Part 2

(5 miles away from Port Royal)

Barbossa: Well, wer're almos' there.  
(Small tears trickle down Will's face)

Barbossa: Aye, is the lady goin' to Port Royal?

Elizabeth: No, just Will. (she says looking down)

(Port Royal Docks)

Will: Well, I'm leaving now. Thanks for everything. (he lies about the thanks)

Jack: Well, good-bye now! Maybe we'll see ya some other time, aye?

Will: Maybe. (lies again)

(Elizabeth goes below the deck. Will leaves.)

(PORT ROYAL alley way)   
(Will takes out his knife and finds a wooden box) 

(The Flying Dutchman)

Davy Jones: My time is almost up as the sea. 

Palifico: Well why don't you go to your bowl to see who will be the next sea.

(Davy looks into the bowl and see Will with a knife, a wooden box, a chest, a key, a shovel, and a bottle full of a burgundy liquid.

Davy Jones: It is him.

_Flash back For Will and Davy:  
Tia: Here is the bottle of the drink dat will keep you alive after you do what you 'ave to do._

(Will drinks the bottle and carves out his heart, puts it in the chest and locks it with a key. He puts the chest and the wooden box and digs a hole and puts the chest in the hole and puts the dirt back in) 

Davy: Well I guess we must fetch the boy and put 'im at the mast.

Part 3:

(The Dauntless- Below Deck)  
Elizabeth: What are we going to do now Jack?

Jack: I don't know love.

(Elizabeth can feel that something has gone wrong back in Port Royal)

Elizabeth: Something's wrong. Something terrible has happened.

(The Flying Dutchman)

(The Dutchman has docked in Port Royal. It is storming.)

(Will staggers over to the Flying Dutchman in shock of the incident that just occurred)

Davy Jones: Master Turner, come over 'ere.

(Will staggers on board)

Will: What do-do-do-do yo-u-ou wa-a-nt-tt?

Davy: You are the new sea. Do you accept? If you do, you must follow in my footsteps. 

(Will is shaking)

Will: I will-ill-ill t-ake-ake y-our-ur pl-ace-eee.

(Davy takes his tentacle arm and claps it over Will's mouth, so he can talk normal again. Davy then gives Will a bottle full of viatuscum which will make Will transform into a sea creature over time.)

Davy: My time is up at the mast, take your place by making an order.

(Will starts to grow small gills and small tentacles)

Will: Set sail for attack on the Dauntless.

(Davy steps off the ship and onto the dock. He then walks away from the dock and melts into the roads.) 

Part 4:

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: Let the Kraken loose and out to the Dutchman!  
Palifico: Aye, captain.

(The Dauntless)

(A loud thud and a big bump is noticed by the passengers on the Dauntless)

Jack: Bugga! Bugga! Bugga! Bugga! Bugga! 

Elizabeth: Mr. Gibbs, move faster! Get the canons ready, load all the gun powder below deck! Get the riffles!

Jack: Aye! 

Gibbs: AYE!

Marty: Aye!

Cotton's Parrot: AYE! 

Barbossa: AYE!

(The Flying Dutchman appears from beneath the water)

Will: You will all pay for your horrible deeds!

Jack & Elizabeth (in unison): Will?

Will: That's CAPTAIN William Turner now! You broke my heart Elizabeth with that filthy no good pirate, soon to be EX- Captain Jack Sparrow and EX- Elizabeth Sparrow.

Elizabeth: Just so you know it's still Swann.

Will: Well why don't you just get married now so you can claim your rightful last name as Elizabeth bloody Sparrow. 

Barbossa: What's in your head _Captain_?

Will: She broke my heart, now I will break their hearts. Because I AM THE NEW DAVY JONES!

(Will's crew bursts up from all parts of the deck.)

Barbossa: I thought yer one an' only love was the sea, aye?  
Jack: Alright I'm BLOODY IN LOVE YOU FISH FACE CAPTAIN WILL TURNER! AND THAT'S RIGHT I'M IN LOVE WITH ELIZABETH SWANN, SAVY?!

Part 5:

Barbossa: Well then, CAPTAIN Will give us yer best shot.

Will: Release the KRAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack: Mast the starboard?

Elizabeth: MAST THE STARBOARD!

Barbossa: Heave the gunpowder from below the deck. Give me the riffle and I'll shoot the gun powder!

(The Kraken's tentacles appear and come up towards the Dauntless.)

(The crew starts to heave the gunpowder up from below deck)

(Once the gunpowder is heaved Jack hands Barbossa the riffle)

Barbossa: Everyone back away from the gunpowder.

(Everyone backs away.) 

(Jack takes Elizabeth into his arms. Elizabeth buries her face into his chest.)

Jack: It's alright love. We'll be fine. 

(Elizabeth sobs.)

Elizabeth: I don't want anyone's life to be endangered because of us. Why don't we just surrender ourselves. Someone will come and rescue us.

Jack: I promise you love, nothing will happen to US.

(Barbossa shoots the gunpowder as the Kraken's tentacles come further up.)

(He hits the gunpowder and the Kraken dies.)

Jack: See, I told ya love.

Elizabeth: I know, I have faith in you.

PART 6:

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: You may have won that battle Sparrow, but don't count on it happening again!

(The Dutchman goes underwater and takes off from the Dauntless.)

Jack: Mr. Gibbs, I think we have a wedding to prepare for. (He whispers)

Gibbs: But she hasn't said yes, and you haven't asked her yet. (Whispers)

Jack: Aye, but I'm about to! (Whispers)

(Jack walks over to Elizabeth and tells her to sit down)

(Elizabeth sits down and so does Jack)

Jack: Love, I don't know if you heard me but I do love you very much. So I'd like to present you with this.

(Jack pulls out a ring with a deep blue jewel on a silver band.)

(Elizabeth's mouth drops open)

Jack: The deep blue jewel represents the sea which is what you are. You are better than the sea and everything in it.

Elizabeth (still stunned): Yes, yes Jack. I do.

(Jack slips the ring on her finger)

Jack: SHE SAID YES! (He yells)

(The Flying Dutchman)

(Will looks into the bowl and sees this happening)

Will: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(The Dauntless)

(Jack lifts her hand showing everyone the ring)

Jack: See! She said yes!

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: I will stop that wedding and I WILL KILL SOON TO BE EX-CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!

Part 7:

(The Flying Dutchman)

(Will looks into the bowl again and seeks Tia's spirit. He reaches it.)

Will: Tia you must help me. (Tells the whole story)

Tia: No, I cannot 'elp you. I am of no use to anyone now. Good luck.

(She disapeared)

(The Dauntless)

(Elizabeth and Jack kiss)

(Gibbs sees a longboat with Governor Swann, Norrington, and a lady.)

Gibbs: Ahem.

(They stop kissing)

Jack: Yes?

Gibbs: Look below.

(Jack and Elizabeth look below them)

Gov. Swann: Elizabeth! I'm so glad to see you!

Elizabeth: Father, Norrington! Aunt Sherry?

Aunt Sherry: Yes deary.

(Jack looks at Sherry in disgust)

Norrington: Elizabeth, may I have a moment?

Elizabeth: Yes, I guess so.

(They go below deck)

Norrington: I'm so sorry about Will. The news traveled fast to Port Royal. I saw Will walk onto the ship and Davy Jones disintegrate into the ground. And then I heard Will give the command for the Kraken to attack the Dauntless.

Elizabeth: Oh. 

Norrington: Elizabeth, will you marry me?

Elizabeth: What? I'm engaged!

Norrington: Don't you mean were engaged? 

Elizabeth: No. (Shows him her ring) I'm engaged to Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Norrington (a look of despair appears on his face): Oh.

(On the Deck of the Dauntless)

(Elizabeth and Norrington appear)

(Norrington walks over to Gov. Swann) 

Norrington: She's engaged.

Gov.: To whom? 

Norrington: Jack Sparrow.

Gov.: Congratulations you two. (He lies)

Part 8:

(The Dauntless At The Docks of Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Gov. Swann are discussing wedding plans)

Elizabeth: How about we have it outside the fort? It would be great with some flowers and music!

Gov. Swann: Well then, I guess that's what we'll do then.

(The Dauntless Docks At Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Jack step off first and then the rest of the crew come off) 

Elizabeth: Jack I think I should go and find my dress before we do anything else.

Jack: Alright love.  
Sherry: Jack, come with me.

Jack: Alright.

(Elizabeth goes off to a dress shop)

(Sherry takes Jack to her home)

Sherry: Now you definitely need to learn some proper manners and dress differently now that you're about to be married to such a fine woman as Elizabeth.

Jack: With all due respect missy, Elizabeth is happy with me just the way I am, and if I changed at all she might not love me anymore, and then she would be terribly un-happy and she would be left to cry all over your shoulders, aye?

Sherry: Yes, I guess so.

(Elizabeth is at the dress shop)

(Palifico walks in wearing a dark cloak covering his face)

Elizabeth: Yes that one is very pretty. It's corset doesn't have to be tied that tight now does it?

Shop Keeper: No, actually no. But this other gold satin one does though.

Elizabeth: Oh that's fine I don't need a tight corset, but thank-you very much though.

(The shop keeper goes to the back to find the dress)

(Palifico comes up behind Elizabeth)

Part 9:

(The Dauntless At The Docks of Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Gov. Swann are discussing wedding plans)

Elizabeth: How about we have it outside the fort? It would be great with some flowers and music!

Gov. Swann: Well then, I guess that's what we'll do then.

(The Dauntless Docks At Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Jack step off first and then the rest of the crew come off)   
Elizabeth: Jack I think I should go and find my dress before we do anything else.

Jack: Alright love.

Sherry: Jack, come with me.

Jack: Alright.

(Elizabeth goes off to a dress shop)

(Sherry takes Jack to her home)

Sherry: Now you definitely need to learn some proper manners and dress differently now that you're about to be married to such a fine woman as Elizabeth.

Jack: With all due respect missy, Elizabeth is happy with me just the way I am, and if I changed at all she might not love me anymore, and then she would be terribly un-happy and she would be left to cry all over your shoulders, aye?

Sherry: Yes, I guess so.

(Elizabeth is at the dress shop)

(Palifico walks in wearing a dark cloak covering his face)

Elizabeth: Yes that one is very pretty. It's corset doesn't have to be tied that tight now does it?

Shop Keeper: No, actually no. But this other gold satin one does though.

Elizabeth: Oh that's fine I don't need a tight corset, but thank-you very much though.

(The shop keeper goes to the back to find the dress)

(Palifico comes up behind Elizabeth)

Part 10:

(The Dauntless At The Docks of Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Gov. Swann are discussing wedding plans)

Elizabeth: How about we have it outside the fort? It would be great with some flowers and music!

Gov. Swann: Well then, I guess that's what we'll do then.  
(The Dauntless Docks At Port Royal)

(Elizabeth and Jack step off first and then the rest of the crew come off) 

Elizabeth: Jack I think I should go and find my dress before we do anything else.

Jack: Alright love.

Sherry: Jack, come with me.

Jack: Alright.

(Elizabeth goes off to a dress shop)

(Sherry takes Jack to her home) 

Sherry: Now you definitely need to learn some proper manners and dress differently now that you're about to be married to such a fine woman as Elizabeth.

Jack: With all due respect missy, Elizabeth is happy with me just the way I am, and if I changed at all she might not love me anymore, and then she would be terribly un-happy and she would be left to cry all over your shoulders, aye? 

Sherry: Yes, I guess so.

(Elizabeth is at the dress shop)

(Palifico walks in wearing a dark cloak covering his face)

Elizabeth: Yes that one is very pretty. It's corset doesn't have to be tied that tight now does it?

Shop Keeper: No, actually no. But this other gold satin one does though. 

Elizabeth: Oh that's fine I don't need a tight corset, but thank-you very much though.

(The shop keeper goes to the back to find the dress)

(Palifico comes up behind Elizabeth)

Part: 11

(The Tavern)

(Jack walks in)  
Jack: Can I have 12 bottles of rum?

Bartender: Sorry sir, we are out of rum.

Jack: WHAT?

(Jack storms out)

Jack: BUGGA! BUGGA! BUGGA! BUGGA! BUGGA! BUGGA!

(Elizabeth's Room)

Gov.: Is she alright?

Jacklyn: She has one very deep cut near her chest. Actually almost all the cuts are very deep. She's losing blood fast. 

Gov.: Oh no!

Part 12:

(Gov. House)

Jacklyn: What Governor?

Gov.: What happens if she, dies?

Jacklyn: I don't know, I really don't know.

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: Crew, I've made up my mind! I'm going to step on land and die. I've decided to end this horrible fate to be tossed upon to people one after the other.

(Will has a pot full of a strange liquid)

Will: Everyone drink this, it will make it so that when you step on land you to will disintegrate. 

(The crew drinks)

(GOV. HOUSE)

(Jack goes up the stairs and asks for a moment alone with Elizabeth)

(Elizabeth wakes up)  
Jack: Love, are you alright?

Elizabeth: Yes. (She said weakly)

Jack: I love you, so very much. 

Elizabeth: I think we should be married today, because if I die then we will never have gotten to marry, and we will surely be lost and hopeless.

(Jack nods his head)

(Jack leaves the room)

Jack: Gov. Elizabeth and I want to be wedded today. 

Gov.: Why on Earth today?

Jack: She thinks she may die and that we will be lost and hopeless.

(2 HOURS LATER) 

Gov.: I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

(They kissed for what felt like an eternity) 

Elizabeth: Jack I love you more than anyone could ever think one could.

Jack: I know.

(Elizabeth faints)

Part 13:

Jack: Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!

(He starts going crazy(crazier)

Jack: We need help!

(Jacklyn runs over to Elizabeth)

Jacklyn: It's to late, she's gone.

(Jack has tears coming down his eyes)  
Jack: I love you. (he whispered)

Part 14:

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: Wait, don't step on land! I've changed my mind.

(Maccus and Palifico drank yet)

Will: Maccus, bring me Elizabeth Swann, her maid Jacklyn, Jack Sparrow, and James Norrington.

Maccus: Aye captain.

(Maccus jumps off the deck of the Dutchman and swims over to Port Royal)

Will: Palifico, take the ship under the water and take her over to Port Royal with all haste.

(Port Royal)

(Maccus sneaks up to the fort)

(Elizabeth opens her eyes)

Elizabeth: Jack, what happened?

Jack: You fainted, and we thought you were dead.

Gov. Swann: Elizabeth, are you alright? 

Elizabeth: Yes, yes I'm fine.

Norrington: I think we have a visitor.

(Maccus comes out)

Maccus: Everybody down and drop your weapons!

(Everyone dropped their weapons and got down)

Maccus: I need Elizabeth Swann, Jacklyn, Jack Sparrow, and James Norrington to stand up.

(Jacklyn, Jack, and James stood up)

(Jack helped Elizabeth get up)  
Maccus: Follow me or they'll be the devil to pay!

(They followed him) 

(Jack whispered to Elizabeth)

Jack: Do you have a sword? Because once we get over there, we are going to have to face William and his crew.

Elizabeth: Yes I have two with me. (She whispered)

(They walk up to the docks and the Dutchman appears from the water)

Maccus: Go on board. NOW!

(They walked up onto the ship)

(Will appeared with a beard made of lobster claws and arms made up of squid tentacles)

Will: Welcome aboard my ship...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 15:

(The Flying Dutchman)

Will: Jack come with me.

(Jack follows)

Jack: What do you want crab face?

Will: I just want to tell you something about Elizabeth, she lusts after other men besides her husband. Yes one of them was you, but she lusts after 50 at a time!

(Jack was hypnotized and he believed it)

Elizabeth: What has he done to you?

Jack: Shut-up Elizabeth!

(He slaps her)

(Elizabeth bursts into tears and runs below deck) 

(Will follows)

Norrington: Good job Jack. Marvelous job!

(Below Deck)

(Will shoves Elizabeth against the organ)

(Elizabeth screams)

(Above Deck)

Jacklyn: What was that?

Norrington: It's probably the prisoners. 

Jack: I think I'm going to go say sorry to Elizabeth, I know will was just lying to me.

(Jack goes below deck)

(Jack sees Will on top of Elizabeth)  
(Jack screams)

(Elizabeth knees Will)

Elizabeth: Jack, that wasn't what you thought it was he was-

Jack: Then what was it then? Hmm, hmm?

(Jack storms off)

(Elizabeth whispers to herself): He was abusing me.

Part 16:

(The Flying Dutchman)

(Above Deck)

(Will drags Elizabeth up)

Will: Maccus, take them to the brig.

Maccus: Aye captain.

(Maccus takes them below deck)

Elizabeth (whispers to Jack): Jack, I promise you that wasn't what you thought it was.

Palifico: Here's a Tortuga wench for Mr. Sparrow. 

Jack: Aye!

(Palifico takes Jack and the wench to a seperate brig)

(Elizabeth starts sobbing)

(Maccus shoves them in a brig)

(Elizabeth slumps down in the brig) 

(Palifico takes Jacklyn)

Norrington: What's happening to you?  
Elizabeth: Well I come here Jack slaps me, Will tries to rape me, and then Jack gets that wench!

(Elizabeth stuffs her face into Norrington's chest)

Norrington: It's alright, Jack will snap out of it. (I hope he will for Elizabeth's sake) _He thought._

(Jack's Brig)

Jack (to Palifico): Take the wench back and put me in the brig with Elizabeth.

Palifico: NO! Captain's order's you stay with the wench and not with Eizabeth. 

Will: It's part of my plan you see.

Jack: What plan?

Part 17:

Will: Well since your in a brig with no way out, I'll tell you.

(Will sits down on a wooden chair that is covered in barnacles and is weathering away)

Will: My plan is to bring you, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Jacklyn on board. I tell you something about Elizabeth that is a half lie and then you get mad at her. Then you see I make it look like we're doing something that we're not, and I have a wench hidden and you take the wench.

Jack: You fish face, crabby bearded, crusty-barnacle head, fish.

Will: Why thank-you Jack.

Jack: What are Norrington and Jacklyn doing here then.

Will: See for yourself what Norrington is here for.

(Will pulls out the bowl and shows Jack what is going on at the other brig)

_  
Elizabeth: Norrington, what on Earth am I doing in this horrible position? My husband is angry at me and Will is well a liar and a horrible person._

Norrington: You know I'm here for you even when the entire world seems like it's a grey hole and your in a completely seperate black hole all alone. I've been there, I know what it's like to have this perfect life and have it taken away from you just when your at your high point. 

(Elizabeth looks at Norrington longinly)

(Norrington kisses Elizabeth)

(She kisses him back)

(Will puts the bowl away)

Will: Do you understand now?

(Jack is hurt inside but tries to hide it)  
(He doesn't want Will knowing that his plan is working)

Jack: Ahh, but where was Jacklyn? I understand Norrington's purpose, but Jacklyn is a remaining mystery.

Will: True, but Jacklyn will be used later in a manner so unforgivable on all four sides.  
Jack: Four, I thought there were only three maybe two in some situations.

Will: The world isn't all black and white Jack, there is still one more person involved in this life of heartbreaks in the ocean.

Part 18:

Jack: Then who is it?

Will: It is Barbossa, a very unlikely person, but it is true.

(Elizabeth and Norrington's Brig)

(They stop kissing)

Elizabeth: I shouldn't have done that.

Norrington: No I shouldn't have started it.

Elizabeth: I just want things to go back to the way they were, that one moment when Jack and I were happily married and then that idiot Maccus came into the picture, along with that dumb Will.

(Jack's Brig)

Jack: That's impossible.

Will: Like I said there is more than three people involved in this life of heartbreaks in the Ocean.


	3. Authors NOTE!

My Authors Note:

So sorry the first Chapter is so long. I haven't gotten the hang of this quite yet. But I'm getting there. Comments are as always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 19:

(The Flying Dutchman)

(Will is talking but Jack isn't really listening)

(Will notices this and he gets angry)

(Will stands up and grabs the stool)

(Will opens the brig and knocks Jack out)

Will: Just payback for the incident on Isla de Cruces.

(Will gets a bottle of rum and puts a memory charm on it so that Jack will loose memory of Will's plan)

(He then puts the bottle by the brig)

(Will leaves)

(Jack wakes up and sees the rum bottle)

Jack: Aha! Rum, more rum.

(He drinks the rum and forgets all about the plan)

(ELIZABETH AND NORRINGTON'S BRIG)

(Elizabeth and Norrington fall asleep)

(Elizabeth rests her head on Norrington's chest)

(Will sees this in his bowl and cooks up an idea)

Will: Jack will hear one more story before his heart truly crashes down and I will win the ultimate battle between the people who love Elizabeth!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 19:

(The Flying Dutchman)

(Will is talking but Jack isn't really listening)

(Will notices this and he gets angry)

(Will stands up and grabs the stool)

(Will opens the brig and knocks Jack out)

Will: Just payback for the incident on Isla de Cruces.

(Will gets a bottle of rum and puts a memory charm on it so that Jack will loose memory of Will's plan)

(He then puts the bottle by the brig)

(Will leaves)

(Jack wakes up and sees the rum bottle)

Jack: Aha! Rum, more rum.

(He drinks the rum and forgets all about the plan)

(ELIZABETH AND NORRINGTON'S BRIG)

(Elizabeth and Norrington fall asleep)

(Elizabeth rests her head on Norrington's chest)

(Will sees this in his bowl and cooks up an idea)

Will: Jack will hear one more story before his heart truly crashes down and I will win the ultimate battle between the people who love Elizabeth!


	6. Chapter 6

PART 20:

(THE FLYING DUTCHMAN)

(JACK'S BRIG)

Will: Jack, I'm on your side. I'm completely past Elizabeth.

(Jack believes him)

Jack: Go on.

Will: Maccus has just informed me that Jacklyn performed a marriage ceremony for Elizabeth and James Norrington.

Jack: But she's still married to me.

Will: I'm so sorry Jack. Look at the evidence.

(Will pulls out the bowl)

(Jack sees Elizabeth and Norrington sleeping and her head rested on his chest)

(Jack turns his face away from the bowl)

Will: I told you, and like I said I'm so very sorry.

(ELIZABETH AND NORRINGTON'S BRIG)

(Norrington wakes up and sees Elizabeth)

(He smiles and thinks to himself, iAhh, I knew that just one moment in my life she would come around and notice that I am best for her/i

(THE DAUNTLESS)

Gov.: Please be sure to find them Captain and bring them back safely.

Barbossa: I will Governor, don't worry.

iBarbossa thinks to himself: Then I can find Elizabeth and finally tell her about my heartbreak/I

(The Dauntless departs)

(ELIZABETH AND NORRINGTON'S BRIG)

iElizabeth's Nightmare...(a flashback after Maccus drags her away from the shop)

Maccus is dragging her to the Dutchman when he gets the idea to "change her clothes". He forces her to put on a dress similar to the one Barbossa gave her, but it was much more form fitting and it was black. He put it on her and he smirked at her. Elizabeth is sobbing with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and no one to confide in./i


End file.
